


[Podfic] Sealskin

by Shmaylor



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Selkies, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: On Michaelmas Catherine first saw the selkie, who stood naked on the black wave-licked rocks at the bottom of the cliffs.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thriceandonce (sylvaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sealskin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142505) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Sealskin.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Sealskin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/142505)

**Author:** [osprey_archer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016! Thank you to osprey_archer for giving blanket permission to podfic!

**Length:** 12 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Sealskin.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Sealskin.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
